Search engines provide a user with the ability to search for topics and/or categories of interest. In addition to search results, some search engines have the capability to offer related queries based on the user's current search query. Related queries or suggestions offer a way for a user to refine their current search query or topic, as well as help the user explore other queries or topics that are related to the current search query. However, related queries or suggestions are often displayed unstructured. Each individual query or suggestion may be related to the user's current search query differently, but are presented together in a generic group, e.g., “People also searched for . . . .”